


Sushi Take-Away

by Amedia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Kink, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks he's fully trained. John disagrees. They both win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi Take-Away

John closed the door to the flat with a crisp sound as he entered, but his flatmate did not appear. Next he opened the take-away bag he held, rattling the plastic noisily; Sherlock appeared as if from nowhere. John pointed to the table in front of the couch and Sherlock immediately sat on his heels in front of it, quivering ever so slightly, the very image of contained excitement.

John set a paper plate on the table and held up a piece of tuna sashimi. "Have you been rude to Mrs. Hudson while I've been gone?"

Sherlock shook his head, eyeing the tuna eagerly. John set it on the plate and Sherlock leaned forward and neatly seized it in his mouth, downing it in a single gulp.

"Have you fired any bullets into the wainscoting?" John asked, holding up a piece of salmon. "Or any other part of the wall?"

Another headshake, another gulp. John reached over and scritched Sherlock briefly behind the ears.

"Are there any body parts lurking in the kitchen appliances?"

There was a moment of thoughtful hesitation, then a triumphant headshake. It was yellowtail this time, devoured with special relish. John scritched Sherlock behind the ears again; Sherlock moved his head so that John wound up scritching all the way down Sherlock's neck and back up again.

Finally, John took out the last piece. Sherlock watched eagerly. It was a slice of eel roll. "Did you prank Anderson with any texts or emails?"

"Basingstoke!" Sherlock said suddenly. "Basingstoke, I say!"

John put the piece of eel back in the bag and nodded. "Then make it so."

Sherlock relaxed into a more ordinary sitting posture, still on the floor. "Look, you can't set requirements that I just can't meet."

"I must have a higher opinion of you than you have," said John. "I think you can resist the urge."

Sherlock pouted. "It's a big job," he said. "Perhaps I could ... ease into it," he suggested, holding up his hands and making as if to slide one index finger into the other hand's tightened fist. "You know, like when we--"

"All right, all right," said John hastily. Sherlock got back into his semi-kneeling posture and John got out the eel roll slice again. "Did you prank Anderson in a way that wouldn't make me laugh too, however reluctantly?"

Sherlock's eyes shone as he shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Response to mellifluous ink's drabble request for some _fluffy kink where Sherlock is John's feline submissive_. I was especially inspired by mel's statement that _kitties are fun to play with, and pet, and honestly I like the idea of Sherlock's rudeness and destructiveness being a symptom of needing a Dom, and of him calming down once he has that._ (Neither mel nor I claims to have originated the idea of Sherlock-as-cat in fanfic; this is a riff on a pre-existing theme.)


End file.
